Medication
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Set in the past just after the injection. Helen seeks to help Nikola find a way not to need off humans. Romance if you look for it. Surprises included. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_So sorry about the lack of updates. School has kept me busy as have family matters. Either way, this one brings me back to Teslen and it's my first try on a story set in the past. This is just the first chapter, there is another one with the conclusion and some... surprises coming so I hope you'll stay tuned ;) _

* * *

It had been five days now. Five days since that eventful night that had changed all their lives so drastically. Five days since she had last seen him or head from him.

She was beyond worried, especially since he had ignored all her attempts to see and talk to him. It hurt a little but she knew he was worried too. And scared, no matter what he would say.

Helen was having enough though and she left for where she knew he was. His apartment. Once there, she knocked but no one answered her. She hadn't thought anyone would. She tried entering but it was locked. Desperate and worried, she did the one thing she could think of: she picked the lock.

It didn't take her long until she did it and got inside. The entire flat was dark, the windows covered and no light on.

"Nikola?" She asked tentatively.

She heard a growl in the back and looked around, trying to see something. Nothing. But then there was movement and suddenly, she found herself stuck to the wall by a strong force. She struggled, trying to get free but it was impossible.

"N-Nikola..." Helen whimpered. That had hurt a lot.

He growled into her ear, his voice much deeper and darker than normally and it sent a shiver down her spine. The grip Nikola had on her was painfully tight and the more she struggled, the more it hurt so she gave up, a little scared.

"Niko."

"Why are you here?"

He wasn't quite happy about her turning up at his doorstep like that. What was she thinking? He could kill her in a heartbeat without realizing. He didn't want her here. She had to leave.

"I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you in days..."

"Don't be.. It's too dangerous for you to be here. You need to leave."

"No. I don't care. I missed you... I need to know you're okay."

Nikola finally released her, sighing and running a hand through his already messy hair. This was messed up. He had missed her too, though but it really was too dangerous to be around him right now. He didn't want to snap by accident. He couldn't control himself yet.

"Let me help." She asked quietly.

He looked back at her wordlessly before dropping into one of his armchairs. She only then dared getting closer, her heart still beating madly in her chest. She opened the curtain to let some light inside. When she turned back to Nikola, she nearly gasped at the sight he offered. He looked so distressed, haunted. She didn't like it.

"Niko..."

"I'm hungry."

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him. Hungry. Now it all made sense. The thought of him just going to vamp out on her scared her a little but this was her best friend. She trusted him. He probably hadn't fed on anyone yet. It was bound to tear at him.

"You need to feed." She stated, taking another tentative step forward, towards him.

Nikola stared up at her, nodding. He knew. He simply didn't want to bite anyone. But the longer he refused to, the worse his hunger got and especially now it was getting to him. She looked so delicious. Helen kept looking at him, stopping only when she was right in front of him. He reached out when she was near, grasping her wrist to tug her closer until she had to all but crawl onto his lap. He trailed down her cheek and neck with one finger, following the path with his eyes. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked back up at her. She had been looking at him the entire time, not minding neither the action nor their position.

"Until I find a way to help you... You can feed from me."

"Helen-"

"No. Please. You have to, for now and I trust you. It'll be fine. I'll look for a way to not have you need to feed from anyone but it will take time. And until then, you need to feed from someone. I rather it'd be me.."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her other softly, lingering close to her.

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend. I care about you too much not to."

He sighed again and placed a kiss on her neck. He could smell her blood. Before Nikola even realized what was happening, he vamped out and sunk his fangs into her neck. She cried out, tensing and holding onto him tightly. It didn't take long to have her left panting as he sucked her blood. A while later, he pulled back again and licked her wound, apologizing quietly. She had smelled and tasted so good, he hadn't managed to contain himself.

The puncture marks were small and they'd be hidden by her hair well enough. He looked up at her trembling form and cradled her cheek again.

"I'm fine." She whispered after a while.

She was okay, though a little out of breath. That had hurt more than she had thought it would. And it had felt quite amazing all the same, once the pain had worn off a little. At least now she knew what it felt like to be bitten by a vampire.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I feel... better. Somehow."

"I'm glad..."

"You taste... amazing."

She couldn't help the small chuckle and she smiled at him softly, running her thumb over his still bloody lips. Her legs were too shaky to get up right now or she'd have tried. The biting had left her quite drained.

"You left me a little shaky."

He smiled up at her gently, apologizing again. They just smiled at each other for a while until Nikola broke the silence again.

"You're so beautiful..."

There was the faintest blush creeping up at her cheeks and she reached out to touch his.

"Niko..."

"I know, love. Thank you, for coming here. For... this."

Helen simply nodded and after another while, she got up. She could at least stand quite steadily now. He'd have to come in some time so they could work on the medication properly and she told him so too. They worked out some details and an hour later, she was gone again. She'd visit him here again when she had worked something out.

* * *

She spent the next few days working and trying to figure out how to have the medication work best. Or at all, for that matter. She barely slept or ate anymore, exhausted but reluctant to stop.

When she went back to Nikola a week later, she looked like hell. He frowned when he saw her face, letting her in.

"Helen... Have you even been sleeping the past days?"

"Hello to you too." She smiled tiredly, "And no, not a lot. I've been working."

He sighed and gave her a scolding look, knowing she had been reckless for him. Again. He appreciated it but she needed to take care of herself. He'd make sure she slept for a while, maybe even here. With him so he could look out for her.

"What do you have?"

Helen got out the small phial, showing it to him and explaining what it was and how she had put it together.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, looking up at him.

She guessed, hoped, he hadn't fed on anyone during the past week. She had already been surprised that he had had himself under control when he had bitten her. It had been the first time after all and trusting him or not, she had expected him to lose himself in his hunger.

"Yes.."

She nodded and gave him the medication with a glass of his wine. Nikola took it, making a face at the taste and waiting for any kind of effect. They sat together for a while but nothing happened and he eventually shook his head. He was still hungry.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I didn't expect it to work right away. I'll just keep trying until something does."

He nodded gratefully, smiling faintly. She was such a caring soul.

"You're still hungry then, right?"

"Yes."

"Then bite me again."

Nikola looked at her for a minute, silent. He still didn't want to bite her but his hunger was growing worse. She watched him, nervous. At least now she knew what to expect from it. Pain. And then a feeling of excitement. Feeling drained at last.

"Okay."

Helen smiled nervously and leaned over to him again. He did the same as last time, kissing her cheek reassuringly. This time he realized the change before he bit down and fed from her. Helen cried out again softly, trembling and biting her lip open. He smelled the new blood and pulled back a few seconds later, staring at her. Her neck was bleeding still and he went back to it, licking off the rest of the blood and closing the wound. He didn't dare go for the blood on her lips like this though but he brushed it off with his index to take it that way, licking it off his finger.

She was panting and completely exhausted, her body beyond tired and she went limb on the couch, out cold. He panicked for a moment but when he realized she was breathing evenly, he relaxed a little. Finally, she slept. He watched over her sleeping form, glad she got the rest she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

_In honor of Nikola Tesla's birthday today, I decided to upload the rest of the story :) I hope you'll enjoy it! John is going to make an appearance as well.  
Happy Birthday, Tesla!_

* * *

Hours passed until she woke up again, confused. It took her a bit until she remembered what had happened, covering her neck with her hand. She could feel the marks.

John wasn't going to be happy when he noticed any of this.

"You're awake again."

"Niko.. I'm sorry I fell asleep here."

"No, I'm quite glad you did. You needed the sleep."

She nodded absently, agreeing. She had indeed needed the rest but she'd have preferred it to sleep at home, not at Nikola's place after he had fed from her.

"I should go."

It was Nikola's time to nod and she got up and grabbed her things, leaving. He watched her go, looking forward to the next time a little. She tasted so good. Her blood was amazing. It gave him a kick unlike anything else before had.

It went on like this for a few weeks, Helen getting closer to making the medication work. They tested every new one she came up with and he bit her each time it didn't work to deal with the hunger.

There was merely one problem. John. He had gotten wind of it some time during all of it and he was beyond angry about it. So the next time she came back from Nikola, he passed her up in the streets, grabbing her harshly. He pinned her against the next wall in the alley, tighter than intended.

"What are you doing?!" She yelped, trying to break free once she had realized who it was.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I was with Nikola."

"I know but why? You keep going to him, why?" He growled.

"To help him!"

He shook her lightly, noticing the fresh and older puncture marks then and it only fueled his anger. He hadn't seen those before. They hadn't spent an intimate moment together ever since that day and it was frustrating him.

"He bit you?!" John hissed, "What else has he done? Take you to bed? Is that why you don't want to sleep with me anymore?"

"Stop it! That's nonsense! We're not sleeping together. He bit me so he doesn't run off do it to others."

He growled again but let go of her. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her more than anything and he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her out of rage. He knew he should trust her. He trusted her. He just didn't trust Tesla. He had seen the way he looked at her after all.

"Stay away from him."

"John, no. Nikola is my best friend and he needs my help. I'm so close of finding a way to do it, I can't stop now."

"He just wants you, not your help. He wants to claim you as his. He wants to sleep with you. Don't you see?"

"That's not true." Helen mumbled.

John shook his head, giving up for now and waiting if she'd come home with him or not. Eventually, she did and they walked in relative silence together. He missed her, missed spending time with her and just be with her. The frustration over that had turned into jealousy and he wasn't good at dealing with that. He knew Nikola was oddly charming and in love with Helen and since she spent so much time with him lately, he had worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that.. I know you wouldn't do anything. I just miss you." He said quietly.

Helen turned her head to look up at him, smiling. She knew. He had hurt her a little but it was okay. She wasn't mad at him or anything. She understood.

"I know, John. It's quite alright."

He stopped and traced her neck, over the marks. It stung to know Tesla had done that to her.

"He needs to feed until I found a way to make his medication work." She explained, whispering as she looked up at him.

He wasn't really happy with the explanation but he understood. He seemed to have himself under control at least and he'd rather not have to deal with anything that would result of him feeding off humans. His only reply was a small nod. So long she was still his, it would be alright. It wouldn't be for much longer either. After all, Helen was a genius and liking to admit it or not, so was Tesla.

* * *

It was quieter after that night, John careful and Helen and Nikola getting closer to their goal. She hadn't lost a word about the talk with John and Nikola hadn't noticed the bruising on her arms. They never talked about John.

Another month later, Helen went to Nikola again. She knocked, waiting for him to answer the door.

"I think this one might be it."

"Shame." He mused, inviting her in and closing the door after her.

He had been doing far better all together since the first time she had come over. Less depressed about being scared. He loved being a vampire. He loved biting her. If the medication worked this time, he wouldn't need to anymore and he knew he'd miss it. She tasted exquisite. Helen sensed what the remark was about and turned to look at him.

"If this works, I let you bite me one final time."

There was a heavy silence between them for a moment before he nodded. He hadn't thought she'd offer that. Ever. He had figured that she wouldn't let him get as close anymore once they had found a working one.

"Thank you." He said.

She smiled and they tested the new medication quickly. Truth to be told, Helen had grown used to the biting and quite fond of it. She liked the feeling it gave her. The sensation. It took a while but eventually Nikola felt his hunger fade as he stared outside of the window. It worked. This would be the last time.

Helen got up too when he said it was gone, stepping behind him and waiting for him to do something. Anything. She hesitantly reached out and placed her hand flat between his shoulder blades.

"Niko..."

"Thank you, Helen. For everything."

He finally turned around, taking her hand into his and smiling down at her as he cupped her cheek. A moment later, he trailed his finger down her neck and over the various puncture wounds. He had left quite a lot over time. But when he found her eyes again, she was smiling at him. She looked happy. It made him want to kiss her, hug her, anything.

"Bite me, Niko." Helen whispered.

He brushed his lips over her cheek and neck before piercing the skin of her neck with his fangs. He had no troubles controlling his powers and he was sure the will to leave her unharmed was playing a big part at it. He had been going crazy before she had shown up the first time. Helen clung to him again, biting back a small whimper as she leaned into him. Nikola licked the wound clean when he pulled back again and closed it a bit later, not pulling away right after. Neither did she push. When they did pull back again, she was the one reaching out to cup his cheek. They had grown so much closer since the first time.

"You really are beautiful..."

"Niko... Don't make this any more difficult."

"I know you're faithful to him. I wouldn't try anything, my dear." He smiled.

She nodded but she knew it was upsetting him. She had noticed that John had had a point with what he had said about him. It was quite difficult for her to stay away after everything that had happened too. Though she loved John with all her heart, she liked Nikola a lot more than she should too. Maybe she had wanted him to try something, knowing she couldn't ever herself. But at the same time, she was incredibly glad he wouldn't.

"I'll make more of the medication for you. I'll bring it over some time during the week."

"Thanks. I'll be fine for a few days, I think."

She nodded and leaned up to peck his cheek, lingering close for a moment. They needed another bit before even pulling away. She was glad she had the marks to remember this time by. And Nikola would recall everything each time he'd see her.

Another few minutes later, Helen gathered her things and left again. They had finally made it. And now they were closer than ever before. She was happy. They were both happy and knew each of them would treasure those past weeks. It was something special they shared now. It had been worth everything.


End file.
